Elves and Vampires?
by P3xWhatever
Summary: What if Harry never made it to the Dursleys? What if Harry was pronounced dead because Hagrid never found him? and What if Harry wasn't a boy. . . now that's something to think about.
1. Act one, scene one

Disclaimer: I do not own this and never will. sighs wish I could own one Draco Malfoy though giggles. . . ohhhh the thoughts. . .

Prolog:

A small child, no older then one, was lying in the ruins of a house. This house was Godric's Hallow, the home of Lilly and James Potter. Now everyone who knew the Potters also knew that they had a son, Harry Potter. But the Potters had a secret. A secret only few knew of. Looking at young Harry you could see him change. His hair was no longer wild and untamable, now it laid flat surrounding him like a halo. His hair also seemed to create its own highlights as Silver spread throughout it in small streaks. His face softened while his cheekbones became more defined. His eyes slanted slightly giving him an almost oriental look. His ears lengthened slightly coming to a gradual point at the top, though it was very subtle. The newly acquired mark on his forehead slowly straightened from its previous lightning bolt shape and moved until it looked as if he was scratched over the eye. The last noticeable change was his eyes. They were once a vibrant emerald green but now only one was while the other was a beautiful silver color. Harry Potter as the world knew him was no more.

Chapter 1:

Two figures suddenly appeared on the ruins once known as Godric's Hallow. One was a tall man whom had shoulder length black hair. His eyes were black as night and his attire, that of a long trench coat, trousers, and turtle neck, matched. The other was also a tall man with hair as silver as the shining moon and his eyes were the color of Dark Emeralds. He was dressed in a long white robe that was slit to the hip on either side and had white trousers underneath. The darker of the two men spoke first. "You felt it as well then?"

"Alas, I did. A tragedy has befallen our family and yet a blessing a befallen the world."

"It seems that way." The dark man paused "Legendel," he started, "what of our granddaughter? What will become of her?"

The lighter man, Legendel, sighed "no one will be aware of what has happened until morning. Not even Dumbledore will be aware for a few hours yet. Why do you ask Deimon?"

"I believe that she should live with us."

Legendel turned to look at his companion "Deimon. . .?"

"I propose a truce between our kind and yours." Deimon turned and looked at Legendel in the eyes. "I believe our granddaughter is more important then petty differences. Besides what is a human going to teach her about the ways of the Elvin and Vampiric nature?"

Legendel sighed on defeat "you are right as always, Deimon. But who shall care for her? Obviously she will be wanted by each clan."

"5 human years with your kind followed by 5 human years with mine, at eleven she'll be shipped to Hogwarts as her parents were. Only then will she meet her true father."

Legendel nodded and picked up the child on the ground. "Young Syrian, how beautiful and majestic you will be when you get older." He then turned to Deimon "Five Human years then?"

"Five human years."

And as suddenly as the two appeared the, now, three disappeared.

An hour after the three disappeared, a young man with shoulder length black hair, dark blue eyes, and a motorcycle came roaring up to the house. He frantically jumped off the bike and ran up to the remains of the house. He seemed in shock when he saw a young man and woman, around his age, lifeless on the ground. "Nooooooooooo!" he screamed in anguish. He looked around franticly. "No" he yelled again "not Harry, he was a child for Merlin's sake?"

The young man sat there for an unknown amount of time when another showed up. The new arrival was indeed a sight. He was at least twice the height of a normal man and five times as wide. "Sirius Black? Wha' you doin' in a place' like thi'? He asked

The young man, Sirius, looked up at the Giant man. "Hagrid?" he asked in a child-like manor "They're gone Hagrid, they're really gone!"

Hagrid looked down sadly at Sirius. "No, not really. You'll always remember them, will you not?"

Sirius looked up "But Harry didn't even get a chance"

Hagrid looked shocked "He's not here?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, causing his hair to fall into his face.

"I best be tellin' Dumbledore 'bout this. You' be alright Sirius?"

Sirius nodded.

"Take my bike Hagrid. You'll need it more then I will."

Hagrid nodded his thanks and took off to meet Dumbledore.

Sirius slowly got off the ground "you'll pay Peter" he spat "oh, you'll most definitely pay!"

Chapter 2:

Dumbledore sat at his large desk in the center of a cluttered room. He always had a twinkle in his eye and some new candy he was munching on, but today was different. He looked every bit his age and hated it. Three were lost tonight, three very young souls.

He thought of Lilly and James and how they should be leading a happy life with their son, Harry. A happy little family. Now, though, they were dead. All three of them, dead. Way too soon, with so many years taken away from them. It wasn't right.

Not at all.

Dumbledore sighed. Every wizard was rejoicing the fact that the dark lord was, indeed, gone; but, at what cost? Innocent lives were lost. Dumbledore found little, if any, reason to celebrate that Halloween night, 1981.


	2. Act one, scene two

A young girl woke up as soon as the sunlight washed over her face. She stretched her arms over her head before running her hands through her long, dark, tresses of hair. Silently, she swung her legs over her bed and sleepily stood. She reached out her hand and as if by magic, a long silver tunic, silver sandals and a black cloak found their way to her. She dressed quickly before grabbing long sword with a silver hilt that had the darkest emerald green gems embedded into it.

The girl walked out of the small hut, and into the village. She looked around herself in contentment; Small huts, like her own, were everywhere. Some families were just waking while others' shops were just opening. Every morning seemed the same to her.

"Syrian?" a mans' voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

Syrian spun around on the tip of her tow only to come face to face with a tall man with hair as silver as the shining moon and his eyes were the color of Dark Emeralds. He was dressed in a long white robe that was slit to the hip on either side and had white trousers underneath. "Legendel!" she smiled, "you scared me."

Legendel chuckled at the small girl. "Syrian, what have you learned since you came here?"

"I've learned that there is no actual light and dark magic, it's all in the intent of the magic user. I have also learned that not only should one not dwell on the past or the future, one should not dwell on wishes and dreams. If you wish to do something, then be all means, do it.

Further, it is best not to rely on magic alone. Knowing alternant styles of combat may very well save your, my, and many others lives." She paused in her recitation, "why you are you asking me this?"

The man sank down to one knee so he could look the girl in the eye. "My young charge, you have been with these people and me for five wonderful, human years. But, I'm afraid that it is time that you left us. It's time that you move on to another chapter in your life."

Blinking back tears, Syrian couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Five years prior to today, I made a pact with a man. That pact was about you. He and I are the clan leaders, I of the Elves and he of the Vampires. You are now to live with him and his people so that you may learn about the other half of your heritage. But know this, young one, when you are eleven in the human world you shall learn one more thing about yourself that I may not reveal to you at this time."

The girl nodded in defeat. If it was a pact he made, then she had no choice. But, she thought, as he said, it's just another chapter in my life.

Legendel watched the girl retreat to her hut. He was sad, yes, and he would miss his small charge. But, he had promised and Deimon would be here anytime to collect the girl. He suddenly smiled when he thought about all he'd taught her. Sword fighting, wandless magic, the control over the six elements and how to unite with nature, he'd taught her that Mother Nature gave us all we need; we just have to ask for it, or find it.

Moments later Syrian reappeared with her things. The few cloths that she'd been given along with those that she'd made, her staff, bow and arrows, her sword, and 'wand' that Legendel had crafted for her in order for her to focus her magic. She would miss this place a lot, but as her teacher had taught her and stressed upon, she wouldn't look back once she left; for that only caused pain and heartache.

Syrian set her things upon the ground so that she could give her teacher a hug goodbye. "I shall miss, but I shall not dwell," she whispered. He nodded at her with a smile.

"Good."

As soon as the word left his mouth, another man appeared who had shoulder length black hair and eyes that were black as night as was his attire, that of a long trench coat, trousers, and turtle neck, "Deimon," he acknowledged.

"Legendel," was the almost friendly response. He then tuned his attention to the young girl, "and you must be Syrian?"

The only answer she gave was a slight nod of her head.

"You have taught her well." Deimon noted, "Syrian, I am Deimon, the leader of the Vampire clan. For the next five human years, you'll be living with me and my people. I hope you will find a home there as you have here."

At hearing that, Syrian smiled slightly, "as do I," she whispered.

Deimon held out his hand, indicating that she should take it. "Farewell, Legendel" Deimon said to the light man. And in an instant the two were gone, leaving Legendel with his own thoughts.

Syrian and Deimon appeared in front of a large, medieval looking castle. Syrian looked at its grand size in apprehension. "Here?" she questioned.

Deimon nodded, "yes, this is home. You'll get used to it in a month or so."

Syrian smiled, "Act one, scene two," she laughed.

Deimon looked at the girl questioningly before leading her into her new home. He'd have to ask her what she meant by that later.

A.N Well, that's it for now guys. I know it's not much, but I honestly haven't even looked at this story in about a year. Let me know what you think! And thank you for reviewing, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read this


	3. More that I don't know!

A.N. Wow. . .so many reviews, so little time. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Lani, to answer your question, I haven't even thought of it. I'll let you know when I do though.

And LiLwIzZoRiEe, I shall answer your query on the time thing. If you hadn't noticed, Syrian speaks more eloquently then a lot of 6 yr olds; at least to me. What I'm aiming for is for her to be 6 in the human world but older in the Elvin and Vampiric worlds. Like six years here is 12 there ya know? Though, I haven't actually come up with an actual time difference.

On with the story!

The soft tapping coming from the far side of the dimly lit room caused Syrian to snap her eyes open in an instantaneous alertness. Her eerie eyes scanned the room, as if expecting an intruder. Her gaze fell upon the window after a moment of searching for where the tapping originated and there, she saw an owl demanding entrance to her room. Hesitantly, she rolled off her bed, planting her feet upon the floor, and padded softly across the room. When she opened the window, the owl flew in only to perch on the corner of her nightstand.

"Odd," she whispered to herself.

As she approached the owl, she felt and air of impatience surrounding it. The owl, which she could now tell was a dark brown in color, lifted its leg so that she could get the parcel tied to it. But, as soon as Syrian untied it, the owl flew out the window leaving her to wonder what it was that she received, alone.

The front of the envelope read:

Ms. S. Potter

The Uppermost Tower

Vampir Castle

Scotland

She opened the envelope with an immense curiosity, and pulled out a long piece of parchment welcoming her to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her eyes widened as she read, causing her to call out, "Deimon!"

In an instant, the elder Vampire was at her side, asking what the problem was. "I. . . I'm accepted to Hogwarts. I thought that only Humans went there."

Deimon only chuckled at the girl, "My dear, your father attended Hogwarts along with your mother. Neither of which were human. Actually, your father is still there."

The girl turned her head sharply, "what?" she growled, "and why is it that this is the first I've heard of it?"

"Calm down, Syn. He doesn't know that you're alive. He believes that you died along with your mother, that All Hallows Night. He will be shocked but he will know you; for the world knows that _Harry_ Potter died that night but none but him, in the Wizarding world, know that _Harry_ was actually Syrian. You."

Syrian took in all of this information slowly. As soon as she'd filled it away for later examination, as sly smirk spread across her face revealing a lone fang. "So, where does one find these absurd Wizarding details?"

"Ah, my dear, I haven't a clue. But there is a family that would be willing to help."

Together they left her room in the uppermost tower and descended the many stairs until they reached the Common area. Deimon strode over to the fireplace and tossed many granules of a sand like substance into the roaring fire, turning it green. "Lucius Malfoy," he called out.

Seconds later a disembodied head appeared in the fireplace, "Ah, Deimon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" the blonde, aristocratic head asked.

"Good morning Lucius, it so happens that my charge, Syrian, has received a Hogwarts letter. I was hoping that you'd be able to take her to get all of the necessary supplies."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "another of your clan is a Witch? Astounding." He drawled. "I have no problem escorting the young witch to Diagon Ally. In fact, I must take my son; it's his first year as well. Send the girl over tomorrow afternoon and we'll go."

"Wonderful! I thank you for your assistance, Lucius. Have a good day."

"You as well, Deimon."

The fire turned back to its normal orange glow and Deimon retuned his attention to the girl behind him, "Well, it's settled then. You'll go with the Malfoys to collect your supplies. Get some rest, my dear, tomorrow will me a long day for you."


	4. The High and Mighty make my blood boil

The next morning found Syrian standing hesitantly in front of the large fireplace in the Common room. Deimon had said that she would be leaving via fire, but she still wasn't comfortable with STANDING in the actual fireplace.

"Syn, it's not difficult and it will not hurt. Simply through the floo powder into the fire and call out, in a loud clear voice, Malfoy Manner."

The girl whirled around to glare at her mentor, "Deimon, if you're comfortable with it, then YOU do it."

Deimon shook his head in amusement at his young charge, allowing some of his dark locks to pull free from his ponytail. "My dear, I have done it many a time and I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. The Malfoys' will be taking you to the station as well and thus you will have to do it more then once."

Still glaring, Syrian made her way into the fireplace, she faced her mentor slowly, and with a heavy sigh she yelled, "Malfey Mannor."

Deimon blinked at her horrid pronunciation of her destination, "oh, I do hope she ends up in the right place."

In a matter of seconds Syrian was thrown out of the fire system and into a large room devoid of anything remotely alive, or so she thought as she looked around. The tall walls were grey, and upon the mantle above the fireplace there were a couple of vases. The carpet was of a dull white color giving a cold feeling about the room. She shivered involuntarily and immediately went in search of a door.

She needn't have looked for as soon as she turned towards the door it opened, a boy with the whitest hair she'd ever seen stepping in.

The boy gazed at her curiously, but addressed her in a clearly aristocratic and snotty tone, "who're you? And _why_ are you in my home?"

Syrian, who never took attitude from anyone, responded, "Your home? Aren't you a bit young to own your own manner? I'm not here to see YOU, oh blonde one, but the master of the manner, I believe Deimon referred to him as Lucius. SO, take me to Lucius."

The blonde glowered at her, "do you know who I am?"

She cut him off before he could continue, "No, nor do I care." As the words left her mouth, she walked passed the boy, out of the room, and was making her way down the hallway.

Back in the room, the boy was seething in anger. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He didn't like it. He hated it . . . but, it intrigued him to no end as well. His anger started draining away as he realized that he kind of liked not being recognized.

Suddenly, he grinned mischievously, "I'll have her as my friend. And she'll drive away everyone that wants to be my friend because of my family's power." With this in mind, he started down the hallway in search of the odd girl.

Syrian stalked down the hallway in a fury. She hated people that thought they were better then she was. All high and mighty like that, it made her blood boil. She didn't really care who Blondie was, she just wanted to teach him a lesson.

Her train of thought was cut off when she reached a large black door with an inscription engraved upon it. She ignored the writing and pushed the large door open. "Lucius?" she called, not really expecting an answer.

A tall man with shoulder length blonde hair came into her view, "yes?" he drawled as he had an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"May we leave? All this Wizarding nonsense is giving me a headache."

Lucius' eyes brightened, "You must be Deimon charge, correct? I'm Lucius Malfoy. We'll leave in a moment; we're waiting for my son."

As if he'd been cued, the annoying blonde from earlier entered the room hurriedly and made his way to Syrian. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I'm accustomed to people knowing who I am when they enter. My name it Draco, Draco Malfoy and I would love to start over."

Syrian looked the newly named Draco over for a few minutes before she graced him with a reply. "Protectiveness of ones domain, I'm sure. I am called Syrian. Those who know me not know me as Syrian Potter. But, I assure you that I have never gone by that name. Those whom I trust call me Syrian Reina Morivae Vampir, for Vampir is my fathers' name before he was admitted under a guise; that of a pure blooded Wizard."

Lucius smirked at the girls tone. He knew then and there who her father was and he knew that this girl would be a shoe in for the Slytherin house. "Well, now that you to are properly acquainted, let us go to Diagon Ally. If I'm not mistaken, you Syrian, have to be home before sunset?"

Syrian blinked, "before sunset? Who fed you that load of rubbish? Never mind, don't tell me I already know. . ." she trailed off, "so, shall we?"

Lucius nodded and with a flick of his wrist he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire place, "Diagon Ally!" he yelled. The two children followed suit as soon as he disappeared.


	5. Prats! and you started it, deal with it

As soon as Syrian stepped into Diagon Ally, she was bored. Sure there were places to shop and Wizards and Witches galore, but she wasn't interested. Her gaze shifted from shop to shop in an unmasked uninterest. "How long is this going to take?" she asked solemnly.

Both of the Malfoys looked at her questioningly. "You've never been here right?" Draco asked, "Then how come you don't want to shop. ALL girls live to shop."

That comment caused Syrian to glare harshly at him, "_ALL_ girls. Well I'm afraid you're mistaken. If there is one thing that I'm sure you'll learn by being around me, it's that girls don't like being grouped together or categorized." She hissed. She spun on her heal and marched off in a random direction not caring if the Malfoys followed or not.

Lucius regarded his son carefully, "Draco, there is a lot you have to learn about females, no matter what age."

Draco winced at his fathers' words, for once he actually agreed wholeheartedly.

Syrian seethed silently, 'how dare he' she thought to herself. 'Are all men the same? Automatically assuming things all of the time?' while she was thinking to herself, she failed to notice the fact that she had left the Malfoys behind, nor did she care in all actuality. Shortly though, she found herself surrounded be books; Hundreds of books that seemed to be calling to her. Grinning, she strode over to a bookshelf and started thumbing through them.

It was a good two hours later that she was found, having curled up in the aisle reading to her hearts content on a variety of subjects ranging from Potions to Astronomy, and anything and everything in between. Though it was neither of the Malfoy men that found her, it was a girl with long bushy brown hair and two large front teeth.

"Oof!" the girl exclaimed as she tripped over Syrian, sprawling herself over the girl. "You know, you really shouldn't sit in the aisle." She muttered.

Syrian raised an amused eyebrow, "yes, well most people look where there stepping as well."

The bushy haired girl sighed as she righted herself, "then I suppose we're both to blame then, huh?" she started to pick up the pile of books that she'd dropped, looking at the many books it was clear why she didn't see Syrian. She couldn't see over the top of the huge stack.

Syrian sighed as she too stood up, brushing off her robes in the process. She started stacking the other girls' books as well, saying that she was only helping so that the other girl wouldn't be a hindrance to any others in the store. The other girl only laughed.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." The girl smiled.

Syrian nodded only replying with, "Syrian."

"What, no last name?"

"Well, if you're asking if I have one, then yes I do. But if you're asking what it is, then I must say that you're mistaken if you think I'll give it to you at this point in our relationship."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Draco stormed up to her and growled, "Syrian Reina Morivae Vampir!"

Syrian smirked at the girl she'd just met before turning to face the fuming blonde, "may I help you?" she asked calmly, "As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist to me right now. I'll talk to you when I feel you deserve to be talked to." She then turned back to her new acquaintance.

"Hermione, was it? I'd suggest not buying all those books right now. Most of them you can find in any library, so I'd wait until school starts up to check them out. The others, buy a few at a time. You'll be amazed at how much you miss in a book if you only read it once or twice. Though a book I do recommend is Hogwarts: A History. It's a very good read."

Draco growled as he watched Syrian walk away from him with the other girl. He hated being forgotten and he REALLY hated being dismissed. No one had ever gotten away with treating the Malfoy heir like that before, but he had this odd feeling that she'd get away with a lot more then that in the future.

He glared one more time at her retreating back before he turned and returned to his fathers' side.

"Any luck?" his father asked.

"yes, actually. Though she's ticked at me for some reason; wouldn't even speak to me properly." He ground out while he attempted to glare a hole through the floor.

Lucius chuckled, "it'll only get worse, my son. Now that we know where she is, though, we might as well finish what we came here for. We still need to get books and your robes, your wand and. . . ." Draco tuned his father out at this point. He knew what they needed. And he also knew that they had to drag that infuriating girl out of this store so they could finish at a reasonable hour.

Draco mentally yelled at himself, 'you're the one that initiated the friendship, you're the one that wants to use her talents, and you're the one that has to deal with her insufferable personality and her stupid unwritten rules. Face it, you brought it on your self and you have to deal with it yourself.' Draco suppressed a sigh, "this is going to be a long year."


	6. This is getting ridiculous

Syrian shook her head as she helped Hermione place most of her books back on the correct shelves. "Were you really planning to read all that before term?" she inquired silently.

Hermione merely shrugged, "well, not _all_ I suppose, but most. I want to know as much as possible about the Wizarding world before we classes start. I would hate to be behind." She continued to replace the books on the shelf, trying her hardest to get them in the exact spot.

"Hermione." Syrian said in an even voice, "I can assure you that as of now, you most likely know more about the Wizarding world then most wizards do. You won't be unprepared. Besides, if you know _everything_ then everyone _will _know that you're muggle born." She stopped her book sorting and turned on her heal so that she could face her new friend. She looked her over carefully: she had long bushy brown hair, large brown eyes that held a thirst for knowledge that she's only ever seen in her own. She could have passed as a witch, if only she wasn't wearing old scuffy jeans, a long sleeved blue turtle neck, and a black sweater jacket. "Hey, have you gotten your robes yet?"

Hermione shook her head in a negative manner, making her hair go in every direction. "No, mom and dad said that we were going there next, once I found what books I wanted. Why?"

Syrian set her books on a random shelf and grabbed the ones out of Hermione's hands and placed them upon another shelf. "Then let's get going."

Hermione nodded slowly, "well, ok, but we need to put these back first."

This statement caused Syrian to sigh loudly and drag the other girl to the front of the shop. "The books do that themselves."

Upon exiting, Hermione was already engrossed in one of her newly bought books. Hermione's parents followed Syrian as she made her way along the Ally in search of the robe shop, her dragging Hermione with her.

"So, Ms. Vampir; I take it you'll be going to this school as well?" Mrs. Granger tried to make conversation in order to end the silence.

"Yes. Deimon insists that I go, as it is part of who I am."

The Granger's shared a look before asking anymore questions; but before they could they'd already arrived at Madame Malkins.

Madame immediately attacked them as they entered her shop, asking "Hogwarts too dears?" before they could even finish nodding, Madame had already shoved Syrian on one of the fitting stools, material draped over her head.

"You do look funny like that, you realize."

Syrian glowered beneath the material, "it would be wise to shut your mouth, _Draconis._"

"Look, Malfoys' are a proud family. We do NOT apologize. Though, every girl I know is what muggles call a 'shop-o-holic' and that's all I have to say."

A snort could be heard under the material followed by a chuckle or two, "you're right, you don't do you? Well, you're forgiven. For now." She pulled off the material and looked down at the robe she was currently wearing, "you'd figure though, that with all the magic around here, you could simply spell yourself a wardrobe."

Draco sighed, 'this girl is definitely out of the magical loop.' Were the only thoughts running through his mind.

After buying all they needed from Madame Malkins the group headed for the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. It was a short affair for the Malfoys, plus Syrian, needed to set off to get other supplies. The Grangers, on the other hand, needed head home, having too much of a 'magical experience' for their tastes.

"See you at school then?"

"Eh, well since Deimon deems it necessary, I suppose. Remember; don't be too read up, alright?"

"Yea, yea," Hermione waved her off, "and not too under read as well. I got it. But I think you need to read a bit more too, eh? I _almost_ think that you're a born and bread witch."

As soon as the girl left, Draco whirled around, "Do NOT tell me that you're friends with that Mudblood! We don't associate with the likes of them."

Syrian casually raised an eyebrow, "mudblood? I don't believe I'm familiar with that term, and I don't think I want to be."

Draco ran a hand through his silvery blonde locks in exasperation, "Mudblood, not being of pure blood. Not being true to one race. She's a witch with muggle parents. Not pure."

Draco stepped back at seeing the narrowed eyes of Syrian drilling into him. "Not pure? That has no valid argument. If continue with those thoughts, you might be marrying you're cousin and not even know it. That disgusts me. Next you'll be calling me that."

"but you're pure. . ."

"not by your standards," she turned away from him, "good night. I don't wish to speek to you anymore. I'm returning to Deimon."

And with a flash of green light, she floo'd out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Remember, Draco, she's not a normal girl. It'd be best to remember that." Lucius looked down on his son before heading back to the Ally.

Draco, on the other hand, growled under his breath in frustration. "This is getting ridiculous."


	7. No one said you had to be nice

Down in the dark foreboding passageways of a Wizarding School, in a room far darker then it needed to be, rested a man in an uncomfortable regal looking chair. His long black tresses seemingly coated in a layer of grease covered his thin, worn, ghostly pale face.

At a glance, most would think that this man was an over grown bat; with his long black cloak and his inky attire. But if someone were to look closely, closer then anyone dared, they would see much more. Just looking into his eyes would cause the bravest man to flinch away.

This man was hurting. He had been through more then most, and more then he should have. Having lost everything he ever cared for, caused him to become the man he is now. The man we all seemingly love to hate.

This man is Severus Snape: Potions master: Potions Professor at Hogwarts; and seemingly the most uncaring man you'd ever meet.

As he sat in his uncomfortable looking chair, Severus Snape held a brandy glass in one hand and a picture frame in the other. As he stared at the picture, he sipped at his dark drink, almost in a mechanical way.

The picture he held was one of a happy family; three happy people in a happy world, living a happy life. On the left, was a man with long black hair tied at the base of his neck forming a long tail. His Black turtleneck shirt giving him a warm, light hearted look. The mans left arm was wrapped around a red haired, green eyed beauties waist, whom was shorter by four inches at least. In the womans' blue sweater clad arms was a baby. The baby was gurgling happily in the picture, just happy to be with family it seemed.

"Why Lily?" a dark voice whispered, "Why did this have to happen?" the dark man asked, almost as if he was expecting an answer. "You were supposed to be safe. Both of you were. She would have started this year. Eleven. It's been so long. . ." he trailed staring unseeingly into the darkness of the room.

Damien shook his head when he thought about the day that Syrian returned to the manor after the trip with the Malfoys. She had floo'd in all in a huff, ranting about 'stupid, obnoxious, know it all prats' and had stormed straight to her tower.

That had been two weeks ago, and now it was time to send her off to school, in the care of the Malfoys. He was not looking forward to this.

He quickly reached Syrians tower and knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm not going," was the answer that was shouted at him.

"The Malfoys took the liberty of collecting everything you're going to need for this school year, after you ran out on them."

Suddenly the door was ripped open, almost off the hinges, from the force of her rage, "Took the liberty! HA! That obnoxious prat should be on his knees begging to be acknowledged by me. And I'm not going!"

The door proceeded to be slammed in his face.

"The blood matter is no concern of yours; as you qualify for none of them. Do you remember your vow no, your _promise_ to Legendel?"

His terse tone caused Syrian to flinch, not only because he had never been this upset with her, but also because she did remember. And she wished she could forget.

Flashback

A young girl sat in a lone hut, far from the others in the city. She was curled up on the ground, glaring into the darkness. She didn't know why she was sent to the isolation hut. She thought the boy deserved what he goy, talking her half human friend that way.

Suddenly, the small sliver of light that was creeping through the cracks in the wall started to grow bigger. She turned and saw a tall man, with hair as silver as the shining moon and his eyes were the color of Dark Emeralds, dressed in a long white robe that was slit to the hip on either side with white trousers underneath.

"Legendel!"

The man, Legendel, was silent.

"Umm. . . Legendel? Are you upset with me?"

Legendel sighed a defeated sigh and sat upon the ground next to her. "Syrian, do you understand why you were sent here?"

Syrian blinked up at him in honest confusion, "no, not really," she murmured.

"I figured as much, and you won't understand for a great while. But I want you to promise me something."

Syrian nodded eagerly, "Anything!"

"I want you to promise me that never again in your life will you not pursue something, or take an opportunity to learn more of yourself because of some said words. And don't let words control your actions. It's good to control, but it's not good to manipulate."

Not knowing exactly what was said, the young girl nodded eagerly, she'd have said just about anything to get out of this room.

End Flashback

The door slowly opened again, and Deimon was face to face with a very ashamed looking Elfire: a species that Syrian took to calling 'her kind' by, of which she was the only one.

"So that means that I have to go, and I have to be nice."

Deimon nodded, as if agreeing with everything she was saying, but suddenly stopped, "Well, no one said you had to be nice. You just have to go."

A devilish smile graced her face as she turned and hurriedly packed.

"Oh, and we need you a wand!"


	8. Who are you?

Syrian stepped out of the roaring fireplace gracefully, only to stalk through the halls of Malfoy Manner intent on getting to Lucius' office without running into his prat of a son.

"Why exactly did I agree to this?" she thought to herself, "this Wizarding nonsense is just that, nonsense. Grr. . . Legendel and his stupid promises. . ."

When she reached the office, she mentally groaned on annoyance, it seemed that Blondie was waiting with his father. "My things?" she growled in a low threatening voice.

Lucius motioned to a trunk sitting next to Draco and his trunk, "Everything that you'll need is in your trunk." Syrian nodded her thanks to the older man, "We must be off now, the train leaves in four hours."

Syrian glanced back at Lucius, "Four hours? Then why have we gathered so early?"

Draco decided that he no longer wanted to be ignored and answered her question, "Because Malfoys are always early so that we can get our choice in compartments."

Syrian rolled her eyes, "Great," she hissed, "More time with the witless wonder."

Draco fumed at her comment, "What did you call me?"

"I'm sure you heard me the first time," she flippantly replied.

Lucius decided to stop the argument before it went any farther, "come on then, we must be leaving; the train waits for no one."

Severus Snape was not happy. He did not want to be present for this school year and had asked the Headmaster if he could take this year off. But, as always, he was denied. He knew that Albus didn't know about his daughter, he'd told no one. And he wouldn't ever tell anyone for she was dead. He also knew that none of the other teachers wanted to be present, but they all mourned a child that had never existed, not really.

He glared down at the students as they entered the great hall, all of them chatting happily with their friends, not having a care in the world or so it seemed.

He was disgusted by their happiness, he thought no one should be happy this year.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and a mentor to him, seemed to notice the extremely sour mood that radiated off him. "Everything alright, Severus?"

He glared at him, "No, Albus, everything is not "alright". You know very well that I do not wish to be here," he hissed.

Albus sighed, " I am sorry my fiend, but I couldn't find a replacement for you in time."

Severus ignored the headmaster, "couldn't find a replacement," he thought sourly, "Pah! He didn't even look!"

He silently glared at the Great Hall as the rest of the students, second through seventh year that is, ever so slowly trickled in and filled the four long tables.

The first years followed the half-giant, Hagrid, up to the castle. Syrian had met up with Hermione on the train, and was listening to her chat happily about the different spells that she'd read about that summer. She had tried telling her that she sounded like a muggle born Know-it-all but she was too busy talking to listen to her. So, she was content to listen whilst avoiding the halfwit blonde known as Draco Malfoy. He kept trying to get her attention, for reasons unknown.

After McGonallgal, a strict looking teacher that had come to bring them into the castle, had left to inform the others of their arrival, Draco came up to her yet again.

He grabbed her arm and twisted her around so that she was facing him, "Syrian, what did I tell you about people like her?" he sneered at her.

Syrian yanked her arm free, "and do you remember what I said to you? I would appreciate it _Draconis_ if you'd leave me alone. You have no right to order me about or choose whom I associate with. I'll be friends with Hermione if I want to be and I'll hate you if I want to, and let me tell you you're getting close to being hated." She turned to escape him, but he managed to grab her again, this time by the wrist.

"Look, people like us just don't associate with people like her, we're Slytherins through and through, and I'd bet one hundred galleons that she'll be a Gryffindor; and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't associate, I don't care who you are."

Syrian sighed slightly, she understood where he was coming from; really, she did. He was and insufferable prat, but he cared about her in some twisted way. But he also needed to understand that the rules that he lived by just did not apply to her. Once her education here was over, she'd never be apart of the Wizarding world again, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Not now at least.

"Look, I'm glad that you care, but I'm not like you. The prejudices at this school are stupid, yes I know all about them. They're stupid and juvenile, and they have nothing to do with me and my family. And who knows if I'm going to be a Slytherin, I may ask the hat to put me in Hufflepuff just to piss you off," she smirked at the horrified look that crossed Draco's face, "so cool it, ok? You're starting to tick me off."

Before Draco could respond though, Professor McGonagall had returned and was telling them to follow her into the hall.

If it was possible, Severus glowered even more when the newest students entered the Great Hall. His gaze flitted over all of the students as he mentally categorized them all into houses. He found that he was rarely ever wrong about a student's house, actually he'd only been wrong once and that was his own first year. His gaze landed on Draco and he mentally smirked, yes he was a shoe in for Slytherin. His gaze then fell on the girl that Draco seemed to be trying to get the attention of. She had an Asian look to her with her slanted eyes and long black hair. He had no idea what family she was a part of and thus chalked her up to being a muggle born.

As the sorting progressed he couldn't help the small smirk that graced his face as every student that he'd sorted mentally went into the same house as deemed by the sorting hat.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall shouted. It only took a few minutes for the Hat to yell, "Gryffindor" Followed shortly by Neville Longbottom.

Draco was next to be sorted into Slytherin along with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

The one that caught his attention was the girl that was left after everyone else had been sorted. He noticed that it was the girl that Draco was trying to get the attention of.

McGonagall, noticing the extra girl, double checked her scroll, "um, I'm afraid I don't have your name, child. Who are you?"

Syrian raised an eyebrow at the professor, "You invited me and yet no not my name?" she chuckled, "now that's one I've never heard," she muttered the last part to herself but the entire hall heard her. She pulled out the letter that she'd received a month prior and held it out to the professor.

When the Professor read the letter she nearly fainted in shock, "Ms. Potter?"

The entire hall broke out into whispers.

"How. . . this is not possible. . ."

Syrian sighed, "Look, the name that is on that letter is not my real name. I guess you could call it an adoptive name. Anyhow, my real name is Syrian Vampir."

The hall fell silent at the sight of the evil git, also known as Professor Snape, falling out of his chair with a look of shock upon his deathly pale face.


	9. An Intersting Week

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was having quite the week

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was having quite the week. Everyone that he'd spoken with about the upcoming school year was sorely depressed and wished that the year be skipped. For this year was the year that little Harry Potter should have started. What surprised him the most was that his sullen potions master, Severus, has asked to be replaced for the year. Now, Albus may now many things, but he was at a loss as to why the man nearly begged him to have the year off. He was certain that he could care less for the Potter boy that had been lost to them so long ago, but as Severus was not apt to sharing the details of this particular request he had no choice but to turn him down.

Another thing that had bothered him was the fact that his favorite muggle candy shop had been out of lemon drops that week and didn't understand the necessity he had of them. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and gazed at the crowd in his office. He really needed a lemon drop.

In front of him sat his Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall; Fillius Flitwick, Charms Head of Ravenclaw house; Pomona Sprout, Head of Huffelpuff house; Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house; and the cause of all the commotion, miss Syrian Vampir, as she preferred to be called. "If everyone would please sit down I believe we can get this issue cleared up quickly," he raised his voice ever so slightly so that he could be heard over the various comments and discussions being held between the professors.

Minerva, Fillius and Pomona promptly sat in the chairs in front of the headmasters' desk, though they were still talking. But Severus simply knelt in front of the only child in the office and spoke quietly with her. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this interaction and was even more confused when the normally sullen man pulled the girl to himself in a rare show of affection.

"Ahem," Dumbledore used a sonorous charm to call everyone to attention. "As you seem to know what's going on, Severus, would you care to enlighten the rest of us? I'm quite intrigued as to how Miss Potter came to be."

Syrian raised an eyebrow at the, in her opinion, decrepit looking professor, "I'm surprised at your age that you don't know. . . "Her sentence was cut short due to a pale hand wrapping around her mouth resulting silence. The three seated professors looked aghast while the headmaster looked amused and Severus simply exasperated.

With twinkling blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses Dumbledore prompted, "Severus?"

The man in question sighed, "for all intents and purposes this," he waved a hand over the girl whose mouth his hand was currently latched over, "is Harry Potter"

"Impossible," Minerva hissed, "Harry Potter died that night ten years ago along with James and Lily! This has got to. . . "She was silenced when

Dumbledore raised a hand in her direction indicating that she best listen...

Severus sighed audibly, he knew they deserved to know the truth but it was a long story. Nevertheless, he conjured a small couch that he and the girl could sit on and, after sending the aforementioned girl a look to keep quiet, opened his mouth to start his tale. "As you may or may not know, Lily was never interested in James. It is true that they were best friends but it never became more then that because Lily was with me." He paused to let that bit of information sink in before he continued, "We started dating in fifth year and to keep things quiet around us, Lily pretended to date James. And after that James and I became good friends ourselves. Over the next few years Lily and I discussed a few things and we agreed that she would marry James as a cover, just for a few years until we thought it safe to bring everything to light. James agreed for two reasons. One was that Lily was one of his best friends and he'd to anything to help her out, and the other was simply for the fact that he hadn't found anyone that he was interested in and thought it would be a good learning experience," he stopped momentarily to reflect back on that particular conversation and couldn't help but laugh at Lily's reaction to that comment.

The other adults in the room stared at the usually sullen man before them, he had unconsciously wrapped an arm around the eleven year old girls shoulders and pulled her against him, and he had a slight smile on his lips. He looked completely different to the Severus Snape they knew, or they thought they knew him anyway. . . .

A.N. ya'll probably hate me for stopping there, but you should thank Obnixus Patronus Tolerantius that I even continued. . . stay tuned for I will be back! Bwahaha!!


	10. A Housing Predicament

Syrian was content to sit at her fathers' side

Syrian was content to sit at her fathers' side. When Deimon had said that her father was at this school she'd not only been infuriated that she'd been lied to, but she was hurt at the thought that her father hadn't wanted her. Luckily, the man quelled her fears with a few whispered words.

"Had I known you were alive, I would have never left your side."

That was all she needed to know for certain that not only did he really not know she was alive, but Legendel and Deimon had kept her from him.

This was something that they'd have to discuss; there was no doubt about that.

She listened intently to her fathers' story. There were many deceits surrounding her fathers' life . . . her life. He told the occupants of the room how he and her mother lied to everyone about their relationship, about the potters in general and how she came to be known as Harry Potter. "Huh, I could have grown up a boy," she thought with a shudder.

The strict woman that had started to comment earlier was especially silent at the moment, her jaw was threatening to brush the floor, it was quite humorous. The tiny professor had fallen off his chair at least once during the course of the story, the squat female professor was rapidly blinking as though she wasn't quite sure she was seeing things correctly and the corpse behind the desk had an annoying twinkle in his eyes that she was certain she'd grow to loath in a short amount of time.

"But why change her gender, Severus? Was it really all that necessary?" Dumbledore questioned, he was a bit baffled by that tiny detail.

Her father glared at the headmaster, "you do no think it was necessary? Have you seen her?" his arm that was not wrapped around her pointed in her direction, "she looks remarkably like me and she has outstanding features that many would recognize her for what she is! I will _NOT_ have my daughter gawked at, Albus."

The last statement really seemed to confuse the poor corpse man. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Severus. She simply looks like a normal eleven year old girl."

Before any of the other adults had a chance to say anything, Syrian decided to speak up again, "yea, well this normal eleven year old girl is rather tired and I'm quite aware that classes start tomorrow. So, if it's alright could I acquire a house and turn in? It's been a busy day."

That interruption seemed to do the trick of informing the adults of the time it was getting to be and the corpse nodded to her before motioning for the strict looking professor to place the Sorting hat upon her head.

As soon as the hat dropped over her eyes she heard the hat's voice. "Interesting, Miss Vampir. Not only are you the dear potion masters long lost daughter, it appears as though you were at one point the long ago lost Harry Potter. Interesting how things turn out, is it not? Hmm, well it seems that you've had a bit of training already"

"But of course," Syrian replied to the hat, "I couldn't very well come here if I couldn't control certain abilities."

"Quite!" the sorting hat replied aloud, "tricky, this one!" he continued on solely to Syrian, "it seems as though you really do not wish to be apart of the Wizarding world, you are very bright and eager to learn, just skeptical. . . that coming from a self proclaimed Elfire is rather amusing. . . so. . . I'm going to say. . ."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

. . . "SlytherPuff GriffenClaw!" the hat yelled out.

Every adult in the headmasters' office stared mutely at the girl with the hat upon her head. This had never, in the history of Hogwarts, happened.

Albus was even more confused then he was when listening to Severus, what was going on? He plucked the hat off the girls head and placed it on his own, "Quinton?" the headmaster thought at the hat, "would you care to explain?"

Quinton, the hat apparently, responded immediately, "She's rather tough to sort. She's sneakier then Salazar, more pompous then Godric on a good day, smarter then she has any right to me, and loyal to her kind. She could use some help on the modesty but I don't know where to put her. She mentioned previously about going to Huffelpuff just to spite a classmate . . . that would at least put her somewhere. You choose. I haven't a clue."

Albus nodded to himself as he pulled Quinton off his head, "it would seem, Ms. Vampir, that the hat does not know where to put you. You would do well in any house, so I shall leave that up to you and your . . . father to decide."

Syrian glanced at her father, "you were a Slytherin, right? What was Mum?"

"Gryffindor. The choice is yours, though perhaps not Huffelpuff?" he spoke with a grimace.

Syrian nodded decisively, "right then, that blonde halfwit is in Slytherin, right? And Hermione is in Gryffindor, I'll go with her then and if I can't stand it, I'll just stay with you!" she grinned impishly up at her father. He didn't seem shocked at all with her decision and simply hugged her tighter to himself.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, I do suppose that Ms. Vampir should get settled so that she can start tomorrow refreshed. Minerva if you would?"

The strict professor stood up quickly, albeit a little shakily, "of course, Albus" she walked to the door of his office, "this way Ms. Vampir and welcome to Gryffindor house." She smiled slightly to the odd girl before leading her to her houses tower.

As soon as Minerva and her charge were out of earshot Albus turned to Severus, "I have a few questions. . . "He started.

Severus leaned back into his seat. He had a feeling that this night was far from over.

A.N well, there be another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
